


Too Cute to Blackmail (But They Try Anyway)

by MistralSoul



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cat’s named Incy, domestic AU, there’s a cat btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistralSoul/pseuds/MistralSoul
Summary: [Drabble Collection] It all started with that cat of Lloyd’s. Now him and Zelos have to find creative ways to hide their relationship... or at least, try to find ways to hide it. It’s a little hard to hide such a relationship.
Relationships: Lloyd Irving/Zelos Wilder
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Too Cute to Blackmail (But They Try Anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in a Zelloyd discord server and I was like “damn I wanna write Zelloyd” and they gave me the prompt of Zelloyd, but with a cat and them trying to hide their relationship, and I just kinda... combined them both. Which is wild, because normally I don’t like, write fluff like this but I actually had ideas. Hope you guys enjoy!

It’s snowing.

Zelos doesn’t bother to look out the window to confirm, the feeling he had in his stomach very much confirmed it. Snow always left him with this unsettling feeling, this sense of dread that filled his being. So he sat with his back to the window, waiting for it to pass, trying not to think about it.

He was _not_ having a mental breakdown at Lloyd’s place.

In fact, the snow was the only reason why Zelos was at Lloyd’s, because Zelos got caught in bad weather while visiting the area and he was not about to have a mental breakdown in a hotel alone. So thankfully, Lloyd was kind enough to offer his place.

The only issue was Incy.

That thing was worse than Noishe. At least with Noishe, Lloyd’s dog of some sort (to be honest, no one knew what Noishe was), it respected Zelos’ space. The two of them got along because there was hardly a relationship. Noishe was simply there, and occasionally, when Zelos wanted to, they would interact.

Incy, on the other hand, stared at Zelos with beady yellow eyes, waiting to pounce, waiting to shed its fur on the pristine white of Zelos’ pants. Waiting to be a menace, waiting to be trouble.

No matter where Zelos turned his head, there was Incy, watching him, moving to be in Zelos’ sight, waiting for the perfect moment. Due to the snow, there was no avoiding it, nothing to prep Zelos for the arching of Incy’s back, for the leap it takes. Nothing but running away...

If there was anything that Zelos hated himself for that was applicable in this moment, it was his cowardice. So he smiled cocky grin and opens his arms wide, telling Incy to come with his arms, but adding “I dare you” with his smile. And Incy did come, it lept from its spot six feet away from Zelos, completely ignoring the smile that says “I’ll drop you,” trusting Zelos with all its might.

But the jump missed, it was too high. So instead of being able to grab Incy and drop it in one fell swoop, Zelos struggled to breathe. His face, it landed on his face. Of course it did, Incy’s sole existence was to piss off Zelos.

But he did notice one thing. Incy was warm, not furnace warm, but small fire warm. Which was useful, because Lloyd’s small place didn’t have heating, hence why he was out getting hot chocolate. Of course, the face wasn’t necessarily helpful, but Zelos removes Incy from his face and holds it at arm distance. “Listen up, I’m cold, you’re warm. We’re snuggling.”

The cat doesn’t give any verbal acknowledgement, but when Zelos does put it down, it stays by his side.

And if that was the way Zelos was falling asleep, so be it. At least he would be warm.

* * *

Lloyd walked into his house, shopping bag filled with hot chocolate mix and mini marshmallows. It’s a little chilly, so as he walks into the foyer he half expects to hear Zelos complain about the cold and how it took Lloyd too long to come home.

Instead, right in the living room was Zelos snuggling with Incy, both somehow sharing the couch, both pressed up to each other, despite Zelos claiming multiple times to have a personal vendetta against the cat.

“Aw Zelos, you know you could’ve just used the bed,” Lloyd says quietly as he sets the bags down on the floor so he can get his phone out. Colette would absolutely love to see this, and Lloyd did want a photo to commemorate the day Zelos and Incy finally got along. So he snaps a quick photo and sends it to Colette, before going upstairs to get a blanket.

When he gets back down, he drapes the blanket over Zelos and Incy, smiling as he does so.

“Sweet dreams, Zelos.”


End file.
